


Umbridge the Toad

by a6301



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Crack, Gen, Plot Bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a6301/pseuds/a6301
Summary: Where Trevor is evil, and potions cause that to come to light.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Umbridge the Toad

Snape, sometime during 4th year, finally follows through with his threat to test one of Longbottom’s potions on Trevor the Toad. There’s a poof of smoke and a flash of light and Trevor is gone when it clears. Neville is sad, Harry furious, and Snape is fucking baffled (there is no reason for that potion, even as messed up as it was, to cause that reaction). Throughout the rest of the year, people hear in the dungeons a “hem hem” but can never pinpoint where from. It’s gone by summer, but a new toad-like lady (are they sure it’s a lady?) is working at the Ministry and has rocketed up to the Senior Undersecretary position. Come fall Umbridge is back at Hogwarts, Trevor is looking forward to making everyone’s life hell. Who knew toads were actually evil?


End file.
